Unexpected Fate
by Mana Hamasaki
Summary: Her reputation? The girl that will beat the living daylights out of you in two seconds. His reputation? The new kid with no family. She cares for him and another. How will her affections ruin her relationships and friendships? Strong language. SaiXOC.
1. New and Rumored

**A/N: Okay... I randomly got this idea. So... I don't know how this will turn out. Anyway, please read, for my sake, and reviews are much needed!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OC characters.**

**Chapter One – New and Rumored**

I sighed angrily as I pushed a lock of my short black hair behind my right ear. I turned the black, plastic dial on my gray metal locker quickly and pulled up on the silver metal latch, opening it with ease. I tossed my math book in loudly. I grabbed my black gym bag and slammed my locker shut. I turned, my sheer blue eyes meeting green ones. I sighed, "What, Yamanaka?"

Ino, the popular girl in Konoha High School. Her long, blonde hair and skimpy purple clothing that always showed her midriff had almost all the guys' attention. She just stood there with her little posse that consisted of Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga. They used to be the quiet, kind girls, that was, until Ino got her talons on them.

I tapped my foot impatiently, "Well, if you're done staring idiotically, I have a class to get to. And last time I checked, you do, too." I stepped to the right to pass them, Ino stepped at the same time, still blocking me. I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time to play your stupid ass games. Now move."

Ino smirked and flipped her hair, "Oh, no. I'm not letting you go."

"Fine." I smiled sweetly, "I'll move you myself." Instantly, my smile was gone and in one swift movement, I had Ino against the lockers with my forearm against her neck. I spoke close to her ear, "I think we're done here." I let her drop to the ground roughly.

Tenten glared at me, "You're gonna pay for this!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah? What are you gonna do?"

She opened her mouth to speak but scoffed and turned to Ino, helping her. I walked through the halls, constantly getting scared looks, and made it to the gym finally. I was the first girl finished dressing, though I wasn't the first girl in there. I stood on the hard wood gym floor and stared at the ceiling until I heard someone jogging towards me, "Mana! What's up?"

I smiled and turned to my best guy-friend, Naruto Uzumaki, "Hey, Naruto. Just being harassed by the "it" group. Again."

Naruto nodded slightly, "Whatever "it" is, I'm sure it's not pretty."

I laughed lightly, "No kidding."

Just then, Gai-sensei burst into the gym in usual green jumpsuit, "Alright! Today, girls, you're staying inside and playing volleyball! Boys! You're outside running laps on the track field! Go!" Wow. He was way too enthusiastic about physical things. Naruto waved slightly to me and I returned it. Gai-sensei started to call out partners, "Next, Mana Hamasaki and Hinata Hyuuga! Here!" He chucked me a volleyball from across the gym and I caught it with ease. Great, I just loved life. Not.

I picked a spot on one side of a net and waited for Hinata to tear herself away from her "important" conversation about where to get a good manicure around Konoha. She walked to her place in front of me. I rolled my eyes and threw the ball up, smashing my fist into it. It soared over the net. Hinata's small form jumped in the air, hitting it back with a fraction of the force I used. I had to run to the net just to hit it. This time, Hinata didn't hit it back. It hit the ground and she picked it up, "Oops." She spoke, sarcastically.

I sighed, "Just serve it."

And she did, with more force than I thought she had. It neared me and I slammed my palm into it. I watched as Hinata just stood there as the ball hurled her way. The ball finally slammed her in the stomach with a loud _thwack _that seemed to echo throughout the gymnasium.

Gai-sensei, along with the rest of the class, was at her side in mere seconds. Hinata's eyes filled with tears, "G-Gai-sensei! Mana hit it too hard! I asked her not to!"

Gai-sensei shot me a sharp look, "Mana! What have we talked about being rough with the rest of the girls?!"

My jaw dropped. That sneaky little bitch. "What the hell?! I didn't- Ah, hell. I'm wasting my breath trying to explain."

Gai-sensei slightly glared at me and pointed to the doors that lead outside, "Run laps with the guys for the rest of class!" I started to walk towards the door. He shouted again, "I said run!"

I growled lowly and broke into a run. I glanced back at Hinata, her, Ino, and Tenten shot me smug looks. I rolled my eyes and jogged to the track field. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, watching the guys for a moment. Most were already sweating. It was pretty warm today. The guys wore baggy, white shirts with red basketball shorts with the Konoha Leaf symbol on the right short leg. And the girls? Tight, white shirts and red, way too tight, short shorts with the Leaf symbol on the butt. I found my blonde buddy and ran next to him, "Hey, Naruto."

He blinked a few times before realizing it was me, "Mana? Why are you...?"

I sighed, "Hinata faked an injury, making it look like I did it. So I'm our here for the rest of the class time."

We ran in silence for a few minutes before Naruto eyed me, "Why aren't you sweating? It's fucking hot today."

I shrugged, "I dunno. I just don't."

Someone neared us and chuckled, "I'm sure I could make you sweat." Kiba Inuzuka. The jock of the school. And the one dating Ino.

I side glanced at him as he came up on my opposite side, slapping my butt, "Don't you have a whore to fuck?"

Kiba chuckled, "Nah. She's no good anymore. I thought about exploring some new ground." He eyed me.

I smirked, "You really want to explore some new ground? Because I could help with that."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah!"

I laughed lightly and stuck out my foot quickly, tripping Kiba. I could hear his face make contact with the dirt. I turned around, jogging backwards, "There's your new ground! Have fun exploring it!" I turned back around.

Naruto chuckled, "That was awesome, Mana!"

I smiled, "Well, that's the only way I could think of getting him to leave me alone." I thought for a moment, "Mind if I go ahead?" My adrenaline was picking up and increasing. Naruto nodded. I broke into more of a sprint and passed all the guys, lapping them at least three times. I never really paid attention to who I passed and just ran.

When Gai-sensei poked his head outside the door to call for everyone that it was time to dress out, I finally stopped running. I had been the only one left on the field. The rest of the guys were too tired to continue. I sat on a bench beside Naruto and stole drinks from his bright orange water bottle. He looked at me, his face cherry red from running, "How can you run that fast for that long?"

I shrugged, my face only slightly pink, "Dunno. I just can." Naruto nodded. My eyes searched the area and locked on one person. He had pale skin and ink black hair that fell slightly into his onyx eyes. I had seen him in my first class this morning, "Naruto, who's that again? I forgot his name."

Naruto followed my gaze, "Oh, that's Sai. He's new today."

I nodded, "Ah, okay." I tossed his water bottle back to him and he almost didn't catch it, "I'm going. I'll see you at lunch, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded and I jogged into the gymnasium, changing into my blood red shirt and black pants. I didn't really sway too much from these colors. I found my locker, tossing my bag into it quickly and heading to lunch without making contact with anyone. I grabbed a water bottle from the cooler in the lunch line, cutting about thirty students and tossing the exact money to the lunch lady that worked the register. I got many angry yells from kids. I looked over my shoulder, blowing them kisses, "Love you, too!"

I made my way to the usual table I sat at and my friends were already there. I took my seat between Naruto and Shikamaru Nara. The rest of the table consisted of Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, Lee, and Shino Aburame. Yes, Sakura and I were the only girls. Less girls, less drama. I sipped at my water as the rest of the group indulged in small conversations about random things. My eyes scanned the cafeteria and fell on one person that was sitting alone. Sai. I furrowed my brows, why's he sitting alone? Well, I guess being the new kid didn't exactly mean you'd make best friends with anyone the first day.

The "end lunch" bell rang and my table parted ways. I grabbed my Literature book (that weighed at least five pounds) and made my way into Kakashi-sensei's class. Kakashi-sensei wore a white surgical mask everyday. He said it was to keep himself from getting sick. He read from the text book a story about a young girl who thought she was in love with a rich man, but her heart belonged to a mere commoner. I tuned Kakashi-sensei out and doodled on a piece of loose paper.

By the end of class, I had drawn about eleven different chibi forms of Kiba, face planting the dirt. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash while I left the classroom. I switched my math things for my black folder with a piece of silver duct tape across the front, labeling "Art".

I walked into the art room and took my assigned seat in the back alone. Thank goodness we had an odd number of students in this class. The tables were black and seated two people. We had the choice of our seating chart at the beginning of the school year and since no one wanted to sit with me, and I didn't want to sit with anyone, I was alone. Kurenai-sensei walked in, rather, I should say, Kurenai walked in. She had told us at the beginning of the school year to not use sensei, just Kurenai.

She had long, wavy black hair and wore white clothes that seemed to wrap around her body, showing her curves. She wore ruby red lipstick and her eyes were almost the same shade of her lipstick. "Class, we have a new student starting today. This is, Sai." The same kid from my first class, Social Studies with Asuma-sensei, and from my gym class walked in, his face void of emotion and clad in black. Kurenai's eyes swept the class and they fell on me, "Sai, you will be sitting in the back next to Mana, if that is alright with you."

I half-expected this kid to hiss like a cat and run from the room, seeing if someone had informed him of my reputation of beating the hell outta students and not caring who saw-

"I don't mind at all. Thank you, Kurenai." I blinked a few times as Sai made his way to the back of the room and sat next to me. He turned to me, plastering a fake smile in his flawless lips, "Hello, I am, Sai."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm Mana Hamasaki."

Sai still had that annoying smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you, Mana."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then, you haven't heard of my reputation around this school, have you?"

Sai nodded, "Actually, I have."

I blinked again, "Then, why are you being so nice and cool about it? Smiling and all."

Sai's smile stayed on his lips, "Because it does not bother me that you are a raging bitch. And a smile is supposed to be the best way to make a friend."

My eyebrow twitched, raging bitch? That's a new one, I guess. "Well, Sai. Get that damn fake smile off your lips before I smack it off, 'kay?"

Sai's smile faded and his face went back to emotionless, "If it makes you feel more comfortable, alright." He turned his attention to Kurenai as she started to speak.

"Alright, we're starting a new project. You're going to partner up." The rest of the class started to cheer but Kurenai held up her hand, silencing them, "I've already paired you up." Several groans erupted from the class, "As soon as I call your partners, you may either go to the cafeteria to make plans or the library to research. Your topic needs to have something to do with a couple from any novel. It can be a more recent published or from centuries ago. You are to create a piece of art before the end of the year based on the couple you chose. The characters must have some sort of relationship. The piece must depict either one or all the emotions of this relationship. Got it? I'm going to call out pairs now..." She started calling off the list and got to my name, "Mana Hamasaki, you were going to be alone, seeing as you requested that, but you're partners with Sai since he's new and you're the top student in here. You two are free to go."

I collected my things and was out in the hall, leaning against the lockers waiting for Sai. He stepped out the door, shutting it quietly, his onyx eyes stared at me, "Would you like to go to the cafeteria so you can be with your friends?"

I scoffed, "None of them are my friends. And I'm sure they're not yours either."

Sai nodded, "Then, shall we go to the library?"

"Sure, why not." I walked in the direction of the library with Sai next to me. I spoke after a long silence, "I'll do it."

He tilted his head slightly, "Do what?"

I sighed, "I'll do the project. I'm used to doing all the work. I've been doing the projects alone all year. I can handle it. And I'm sure you don't want to hang out with me all the time."

Sai surprised me by saying, "No. I want to help. Art is one of my specialties. And as for being with you for a long period of time? That, I don't mind either."

I forced away a slight blush. "Oh, okay." I regained my composure and walked into the library. I set my stuff at a table and Sai set his at the other end of the table. I started to search through shelves, Sai next to me. I turned to him, "I need to know something." I spoke quietly. Sai turned to me, listening, "If you agree to working with me, when I set a date to get together and work, do not back out on me. We'll work around whatever schedule you have, but after that, if you skimp out on me, you're dead. Got it?"

Sai nodded, "I understand. And I typically don't have plans so anytime would be fine."

I blinked, I didn't expect that either. "Well, okay. How about you come to my house Thursday at five pm?"

Sai nodded, "Just give me your address and I'll be there."

I nodded, pulling out a black ink pen and a piece of white paper, scribbling words onto it. "If I don't answer the door right away, just walk in. It's always unlocked." I handed him the paper.

Sai took it, eying it, memorizing it. He slipped it into his front pocket, "Alright. Have you found anything you want to use?"

I blinked, "Oh, no. Not yet." I opened my mouth to speak again until the intercom beeped on and the strong voice of our principal, Tsunade-sama, came on, "Mana Hamasaki. Please come to the office." It clicked off.

I sighed angrily, "Great."

Sai looked at me, "Do you know why you're going?"

"Either, it was because I slammed a girl with a volleyball, I made Kiba face plant into the track field, or because I slammed a girl into the lockers, choking her."

Sai nodded, "That could get you sent to the office for something."

I sighed, "I have detention after school. Again."

"You can tell by just being called?"

I smirked, "When you get in trouble as much as I do, you learn your punishment real quick." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and exited the library and headed for the office to face the wrath of Tsunade-sama. I walked in and stepped into Tsunade-sama's office, "Okay, I'm here. Detention, right?"

Tsunade-sama's hands were folded against her chin and she eyed my angrily, "Mana. Three things in one day. Why?"

I shrugged, "People piss me off easily. So I deal with it, my way."

She sighed, "You can't just beat the shit out everyone that irritates you!"

"Whoa now, Tsunade-sama. I thought it was against school code to cuss to students." I said sarcastically.

"You're the exception."

I smiled, "Aw, I'm flattered. Thank you."

"Just leave now."

I nodded and stood, "I'll be in the detention room after school. 'Kay?" Tsunade-sama nodded and waved me away. Yes, I was a trouble maker. Yes, my trouble always involved me hurting someone physically. But I wasn't one to flake on anything. Not even detention. I've gotten it so many times, and not once have I skipped it. That's probably why Tsunade-sama hasn't expelled me. I'm actually a good student, just a pain in the ass to everyone.

I made it back to the library and Sai was still searching the bookshelves. He glanced at me, "Were your predictions correct?"

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah. I'll be here for an extra hour after school." I kept my backpack on, seeing as we only had five minutes of school left. I placed my hands behind my head lazily, watching Sai carefully. He was precise in everything he did. If he pulled out a book, he took great care not to tear anything and when he put it back, it was with grace and purpose that it was in its exact place and position as before.

Two minutes left.

The intercom beeped again, Tsunade-sama spoke, "Sorry for the announcement. It has slipped my mind until now." Probably from drinking so much sake when none of the other teachers are around, I added silently, "The Konoha High School prom is this Friday from six pm to ten pm. It is a male choice dance. So ladies, don't ask a guy. That is all." It clicked off.

Sai blinked, "You guys have proms?"

I sighed, "It really sucks, but yes."

"You're not going, are you?" He asked.

"I prefer not to, but I always get yelled at for not going by Tsunade-sama. She thinks it's a good memory for every student. So anyone who doesn't go, gets an earful from her."

Sai nodded, "I see."

The bell rang. School's over. Finally.

"Well, I'm off to detention. See you." I turned and waved at Sai without looking. I got no verbal response so I figured he just waved back and I didn't see it. I found the detention room and sat for about five minutes, "Damn it." I had homework in Social Studies. I stood up, walking from the room and heading for my locker. I got my S.S. text book and turned back to the detention room. That was, until I heard the taunting voice of Kiba, "Where are you going, fag?"

**A/N: Okay, how was it? Please, please, PLEASE review!!!**

Kiba: Why am I so mean?

Me: Because I said so, that's why.

Kiba: That's a suck-ish reason.

Me: Deal with it.

Kiba: Ugh... Fine.


	2. Confrontation and Proposal

**A/N: So, I got the second chapter up!**

**A HUGE arigatou to my first fave AND alert- BONED. I really appreciate you! I'm glad you took the time to read, fave, and alert my story! Love you bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Confrontation and Proposal**

I got my S.S. text book and turned back to the detention room. That was, until I heard the taunting voice of Kiba, "Where are you going, fag?"

I growled lowly, turning around. Whoever Kiba was calling a "fag" was about to get their ass beat if no one stopped Kiba. I found Kiba and his posse, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. All three of them were dating Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino with Kiba, Tenten with Neji, and Hinata with Sasuke.

I pulled my book back and slammed it into the back of Kiba's head with a loud _thump_. He fell to the side slightly, "What the fuck?!"

I looked to who was in the middle of their group. Sai. He was being held by the collar of his black shirt by Kiba. I pushed Kiba off of him, "Leave him alone, Inuzuka."

Kiba grimaced, "What? You friends with this gay fuck?"

I glared at him, "Open your mouth one more fucking time, you prick."

Kiba sneered, "Gay. Fu-"

Kiba's back slammed into the lockers roughly, his lip bleeding. My fist had connected with his mouth and busted it. Neji was immediately at Kiba's side. Sasuke turned to glare coldly at me, "You bitch!"

I started to turn to Sasuke when I felt his knee nail me in the stomach. Blood trickled from the side of my mouth. I started to fall forward when Sasuke lifted me up and punched me in the side of the face. I flew to the side, against the white brick wall and slid to the ground. I stood shakily, "Ass... Hole..."

Sasuke started to turn around to me and I lunged. I sat on top of him and slammed my fist into his face roughly. Neji started towards me, he grabbed me and held my arms behind my back so I couldn't move. Kiba stood and smirked, "Hm. Now it seems you're going to be the one getting your ass beat, huh?"

His fist made contact with my stomach. I spat blood onto the floor and looked up. Kiba brought his hand to my face, stroking my cheek. I turned and bit the hell out of his hand, drawing blood. He ripped his hand away, growling. I threw my head back, almost knocking Neji unconscious as Kiba swung another punch. I moved in time to make Kiba hit Neji instead.

I staggered back a few steps and grabbed Sai's wrist, "C'mon!"

I sprinted as best as I could through the hallways and found an exit. I busted out the door and ran to a think oak tree. I pulled Sai behind it, pushing his back against the tree. I stood close to him, slightly peeking around the tree. I saw the three of the guys bust out the same door, cussing. They didn't spend long on trying to find us and left.

I sighed slightly, "They're gone..." I coughed and felt the thick liquid of blood in my throat. I tried to clear it but it wouldn't go. I coughed violently, racking my whole body until I couldn't breathe. That last thing I remembered was Sai asking if I was okay and calling my name. I fell into unconsciousness.

My eyes opened slowly when I felt a cold wash cloth against my cheeks. "Ngh..." I grumbled.

"Sorry. You're still warm." Who... Was that...?

"Mana?!" And him...?

"Shh. Not so loud."

Sai and Naruto.

My eyes opened to a cloud of orange, "Naruto...? What are you- Agh..." I tried sitting up to no prevail.

Naruto pushed me back down, "You got hurt, really bad. Sai came and found me in the parking lot. I was about to leave until I heard you were hurt."

I blinked and focused on Naruto's face. His welcoming blue eyes and goofy grin with his whisker-like permanent scratches across his cheeks, "Huh...? Sai...?"

Sai came into my view, he stared at me. Was that worry on his face? No... Maybe? Yeah, it was subtle, but it was there. "Hi." Was all he said.

I smiled weakly, "I guess I should thank you for finding someone for me."

Sai shook his head slightly, "No, I should thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you had not shown up in the first place."

Naruto looked between us, "Okay, what happened?"

Sai explained for me, "I was being harassed by three guys..." He searched for the right words.

"Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Hyuuga male." I supplied.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Mana. You know you can't take them all on at once. You're strong, but not invincible. This is the second time this has happened!"

I looked down slightly, "I know..."

Naruto sighed, "Never mind. How are you feeling?"

I moved a bit, "Okay enough. What time is it?"

"Six thirty pm." Sai offered.

My eyes widened, "Naruto! Go! You have a soccer game at seven!"

Naruto's eyes widened as well, "I do! Crap! I gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

Naruto bolted out the front door and I looked around. A basic room, I laid on a black cloth couch and there was some paintings on the walls. Must have been from Sai, I assumed. "So, this is your place?" Sai nodded. "Why were they coming after you anyway?"

"I think it was because they assumed I was a...fag...? I'm not fully understanding what they meant by that though."

I blinked, "Fag is another word for being gay."

Sai nodded, "Now I understand." I looked at him questioningly. He caught my gaze and shook his head, "I'm not gay. Though, I don't care if others think I am. I never cared much for what people thought."

"'Kay. Well good. You shouldn't care." I sat up on the couch slightly, "Agh. Still a bit sore. But I think I can make it home. Uh, how far do you live from the school? My car's still there and I need to go home."

Sai blinked, "I guess I forgot about that. I'll drive you home and pick you up tomorrow." It was more of a statement than a question.

I just nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Sai helped me out to his car. I gaped at it for a moment. A sleek black Lamborghini Gallardo. I blinked a few times before getting into the car. I directed him towards my house. This car rode so smoothly. Sai broke the silence, "Mana?"

"Hn." I replied.

"Naruto said that this was the second time this has happened. When was the first?"

I sighed, "Two years ago, the same group was messing with Naruto and I stuck up for him, like I did with you. But that time, it was worse. I actually had some broken ribs and a broken arm. Naruto had been knocked unconscious and I wasn't as strong as I am now."

Sai nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "I see."

We made it to my house and he helped me into my house. I turned to him, "Thanks again, Sai."

"It's quite alright. I'll be here around seven thirty. Is that okay?"

I nodded, "That works. Bye." I smiled and waved to him as he closed my front door. I sighed and walked lazily to my room. It took me from the time I woke up till the time it took to take a shower and get in bed, ready to sleep, to remember that I left my social studies book in the hallway and my backpack in the detention room and to add to it, I skipped detention all over for the first time.

I glared at nothing, laying in my bed. I fell asleep after a while.

I woke to my annoying alarm clock's _bleep bleep bleep_ I slammed my palm against it, shutting it off. I was up and ready to go by seven ten am. I sat on my porch as Sai's black Lamborghini Gallardo pulled into my driveway. I hopped into the passenger seat and noticed my backpack on the passenger side floor. I stared at it for a moment, "You got it?"

Sai nodded, "I went back to the school last night and got it and your Social Studies book from the hallway.

I smiled, "Thanks. I really owe you a bunch."

Sai spoke, not tearing his gaze from the road, "Don't worry about it."

He pulled into the school and parked next to my crimson red '69 Dodge Charger. I smiled to him, stepping out of his vehicle, "Thanks, Sai."

He nodded and got out, locking his car by remote. I pulled my keys from my pocket and opened the door to my car, reaching in for my cell. I flipped it open, _Six New Messages_ it blinked. I sighed, reading them.

_R u OK? Will u b skool? -Naruto_

_Herd bout wat hapnd. U OK? -Sakura_

_U OK? Hngry all? -Chouji_

_Mana! I hope ur OK!! -Lee_

_Heard from Naruto what happened. Hope you're alright. -Shikamaru_

_Doing better? -Shino_

I exited them all. Naruto had probably exaggerated what really happened. I tossed my cell back into the car, hitting the passenger seat. I slammed the door of my car loudly.

"Is everything alright?"

I jumped at Sai's voice. I thought he had gone into school. I nodded my head, "Oh, uh, yeah. Just friends flipping out. No big deal, really." Sai nodded and started towards the school. I jogged slightly and walked with him into the building. Since we had the same first class, we went ahead and walked there together.

We took our seats and Asuma-sensei walked in, his usual cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Alright. Turn in your papers from yesterday."

I silently scolded myself. I hadn't done the work. Better pull out the stuff so it looks like I'm going to turn something in, that way it'll give me time to make up some lie about why I didn't- What the hell? I blinked a few times before registering what was in front of me, in my hands. I flipped it over a few times. It was the paper from yesterday. It was completed perfectly, and in my handwriting. But how...? My eyes wandered to Sai, he smiled slightly. It was faint, but genuine. I mouthed a thank you to him and he just nodded.

I stood, walking my paper to Asuma-sensei. He looked over it quickly, then turned his gaze to me, "A." I smiled and nodded, taking my paper back.

"Asuma-sensei?" He looked at me, "Is it okay, if I, switch seats with someone if they agree?" He nodded slightly, waving me away. I walked towards the back of the class and stood in front of a desk which seated a small male with blonde hair and glasses, "You're sitting where I sit now. Move."

He was immediately up and in the other seat. I sat in his old desk with my bag on the floor, "Why'd you change seats?"

"Why'd you do my paper?" I retaliated.

Sai shrugged, "You needed it done and I figured you cared about your grades and I had already done mine."

I nodded, "Well, thanks." He nodded and Asuma-sensei started a new lecture that lasted the rest of the class. A couple hours passed. Gym.

Gai-sensei called to everyone, "Okay! We're playing dodge ball today! Mixed teams, so get into two teams. Go!"

The whole gym scrambled. Naruto practically latched onto my arm, "We're _so_ on the same team!"

I laughed lightly, "Okay." I noticed that Sai had chosen the same side as us, too. I looked to the opposite side. Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji were standing with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. All their glares dead locked onto me. I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

Gai-sensei called for everyone to start and I was the first on my side to have a red, rubber dodge ball in my hand. I chucked it roughly. Boom. One kid out. I had broken his glasses. Oops. I shrugged it off and dodged about four balls that were hurled specifically to me. I caught one of them, they were out. I launched the ball, it ricocheted off of the side of Ino's head and nailed Hinata in the face.

I held back my laughter by covering my mouth, grinning. Naruto high fived me and handed me another ball. I continued to make the other team drop and go out, angry of course. There were about ten left on their team and twelve on ours. I stepped back a few steps to get out of range and looked around, I found Sai's eyes had been following me the whole time. He easily dodged anything thrown at him. His body was very agile. I smiled slightly and moved by him, "How's it going?"

He blinked for a second, he didn't seem to realize I had moved next to him. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud _thwap _was heard. He looked in front of him, I held a dodge ball in my hands that was inches from hitting him square in the face. I hurled the ball back, smacking some kid in the chest, making him fall on his butt.

I smiled, "You good?"

Sai nodded, "I'm fine."

I nodded, "Good." I caught another ball that was thrown my way, "I'll see you in a bit, Sai. I'm gonna end the game, it's getting boring." Sai nodded and I jogged to the center of the floor and knocked out almost the rest of their team. The only three that remained on the opposite team were Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji. And the only ones left on my team, me and Sai.

Kiba glared at me and threw a ball, I threw one at the same moment. They collided in the middle and, thank god for my strength, both went towards the guys. The dodge balls broke away from each other and one nailed Sasuke while the other hit Neji. I smiled triumphantly, "And then there was one. Huh, Kiba?"

Kiba's glared intensified, "Oh, shut the hell up, Hamasaki!"

Gai-sensei shouted, "Language, Kiba!"

Kiba smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Gai-sensei!" He turned his attention back on me, "Well?"

I cocked my head, "Well, what?"

"No snippy comeback? No hurling dodge-" _SMACK!! _Kiba fell backwards into the floor roughly.

My eyes widened. I turned around, Sai was tossing a dodge ball in his right hand, "He was getting annoying."

I smiled, "Yeah. Hey, thanks, again."

Sai nodded, dropping the ball. The rest of our team ran out and Naruto hugged me, "Mana! We won!"

I pushed him off, laughing, "Naruto. It's just a game. Calm down."

He was nearly jumping, "But still! You beat them!"  
I pressed my hands on his shoulders to calm him down, "Naruto. Calm. Now." He finally settled down and blushed a light shade of pink. I raised an eyebrow then shook my head, "Well, go dress out. Class is about over."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest when Gai-sensei called, "Everyone dress out!"

Naruto blinked and smiled, running to the boys' locker room. I made it to the cafeteria, skipping the lunch line today and sat next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura was the first to speak, "So, I'm guessing you're okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Naruto and Sai."

Lee blinked, "That new kid? Is that his name, Sai?"

I nodded, "What's wrong with Sai?"

Chouji spoke around a mouthful of chips, "I heard he didn't have a family."

"Yeah, I heard that, too." Sakura and Shikamaru chimed in.

My gaze saddened, "Ah." My gaze shifted to Naruto, his eyes had saddened, too as he looked at me. I found Sai sitting alone. Again.

Sakura almost shrieked, "Ohmigod! What day is it?!"

Shino answered her, "Thursday."

"Oh, no! Mana!" I looked at her, blinking. "We have to go to the store!"

"Why?"

"Dresses, of course! Prom's tomorrow!" She shrieked.

"Oh, that."

"Have you gotten asked by anyone yet?" She inquired.

I sighed, "No. Everyone is scared shitless of me, remember? What about you?"

Sakura dropped her head, you could almost see an aura of depression around her, "No..."

All the guys blinked for a moment. The bell rang and we scattered again. Naruto ran to catch up with me, "Hey, Mana?"

"Hn?"

"Would you... Will... Uh..." He stammered. He took a deep breath, "Will you go to the prom with me tomorrow?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess." I hadn't planned on getting asked.

Naruto grinned his cocky lopsided grin that I loved, "Awesome! Thanks, Mana! I'll just meet you there tomorrow night, 'kay?" I nodded and he ran to his class.

Kakashi-sensei's class passed quickly and I was on my way to art. Sai was already in his seat and I sat next to him. "Hey." I greeted him. Sai nodded to me, "You're still coming over tonight, right?"

Sai nodded, "Yes. I'm not a flake."

"I never said you were." I huffed slightly and slumped in my chair lazily. Kuronai went on about some old dead artist guy all hour. The bell finally rang and I was out by my crimson '69 Dodge Charger in no time. I started the engine, it roared loudly. I drove, actually more or less, sped, down the road to my house.

**A/N: Okay. Done. Please, please, PLEASE review!!! I really need it! Oh, by the way, all the cars mentioned in this story DO exist! Google image them!! You'll understand why I chose them!**

Sai: That was... Odd.

Naruto: So I'm not a hopeless case after all! I got a date!

Kiba: Too bad it's-

Me: KIBA!! Shut up! If you give anything away to the readers (if there are any), I'll rearrange your face!

Kiba: -gulps- Uh... Never mind...

Me: -nods- That's what I thought.

Naruto: -whispers- She's scary...

Me: Naruto. -narrows eyes-

Naruto: Gomenasai!!


	3. Dress Hunting Season

**A/N: Alright. I have yet to get any reviews on this story. I still have only one fav and alert, BONED. And, yes, I still thank you. But. To all of you who are reading it, just leave me a little review. Tell me it sucks. Tell my it's okay. I don't like updating stories and not knowing if anyone likes it or not. So, we need to come to a compromise. Well, just review. Please.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I. I own OC only.**

**Chapter 3 – Dress Hunting Season**

I went to my room and laid down, falling asleep. I awoke some hours later. I looked at the clock, 5:01 pm. I sighed, "Sai will be here soon." I stood and walked into the main room, rubbing my eyes. I rounded a corner and smashed my bare foot into the corner of the wall, "Damn it! Stupid fucking wall and it's stupid wall shit-ness. Agh..." I rambled quietly until my eyes caught sight of the couch, Sai was sitting there, "Oh, uh, hi there."

"I didn't know walls had stupid wall shit-ness."

I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't know you were here and I hurt my foot."

Sai blinked, "You told me to come in if you didn't answer the door."

I nodded, "I guess I did say that... But I didn't think it'd be exactly five on the dot." Jeesh. "Anyway, there's a library in the back, I'll show you." Sai stood to follow me, I unlocked the wooden door and opened it to a pretty good size room, filled with shelves, stocked with books. "There."

Sai searched the room, "This is impressive. The room was converted." He said it as a statement. Not a question.

"Yeah, it was," I nodded, "It was originally meant as a bedroom. But I found a better use for it."

"Two bedroom house. One teenager."

I looked to the side, "Yeah. That's basically it. I... Don't have parents, let alone any kind of family. I've been on my own here since middle school."

Sai nodded, "I understand. I am in the same situation."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Sai."

"Do not worry. I'm quite fine with it." He continued to search through books, "You have an amazing amount of literature in here."  
I smiled, "Thanks." I started to search along with him. My fingers seemed to linger on a certain book, "Hey, have you ever heard of this one?" I pulled the book out carefully and showed it to Sai. He shook his head. I smiled, looking at the book, "I never quite got to finish it. It's been years. It's from 1794. Ann Radcliffe's _The Mysteries of Udolpho_."

Sai tilted his head, "What's it about?"

I smiled faintly, staring at the book, "A girl named Emily St. Aubert, her mother died of some illness and she grew very close with her father. But they were already close because they both loved nature and they went on a lot of adventures together, exploring Gascony, the Pyrenees to the Mediterranean coast of Roussillon. They met a boy, Valancourt, while they were exploring. Valancourt also felt close to nature and him and Emily fell in love quickly.

"Emily's father ended up getting really sick and was orphaned. She was forced to live with her aunt, Madame Cheron, who basically hated nature and showed no affection to Emily. Her aunt married a man named, Montoni, and he brought them to Udolpho, separating Emily from Valancourt. And I haven't gotten any further than that. My father read it to me when I was little. And then he died and we never finished the book. It's been sitting in here ever since I came here."

Sai nodded, "I see. It sounds like an interesting book." I smiled and handed him the book. He stared at it for a moment, "Don't you need to finish reading it first?"

I shook my head, "Nah, we can finish it together. I read up to the last four chapters. Just stop there and then you can come back over."

"Alright. Thank you, Mana." Sai smiled a faint, genuine smile again. It almost made my stomach feel funny.

I smiled then stopped when I heard my cell phone ring from my back pocket. I pulled it out, flipping it open and holding it to my ear, "Hello?"

Sakura's voice shrieked through the phone, "Mana! Did you forget?!"

"Forget what, Sakura?"

"We were supposed to go shopping for dresses, duh!"

"Oh, you really meant that?"

"Of course! Even if I'm not going with anyone, you are!"

I blinked, "You know?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, Mana. I know. Naruto sent out a chain text saying that you agreed to go with him. He was ecstatic."

"You know I don't like him like that, right?"

"I know, but Naruto doesn't. But, for his sake-"

"I know, I know. Don't hurt him."

"Yeah. That. Anyway, can you come or not?!"

I looked to Sai, "Hang on, Sakura." I held my palm to the phone and looked at Sai, "Do you think we're-"

"Yeah." He cut me off, "We're done. I just need to read this book. I'll see you tomorrow." Sai was already out the door and swiftly shut it.

"He left in a hast. Huh..." I hadn't known I'd dropped my hand until I heard Sakura's distant voice, "Who?!"

I pulled the phone to my ear, "Huh?"

"Who's at your house?! I heard you say "_He left in a hast." _Who was there?"

"Oh, uh, Sai."

"Sai? Like, the new kid, Sai?"

"Who else, Sakura?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"We have an art project together. Now, enough on the subject. Where do you want me to meet you tonight?"

"Ooh! I heard that Kaori's was a really good place to buy dresses. How about there?"

"'Kay. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you there."

"See you."

I flipped the phone closed, shoving it back into my pocket. Damn she was persistent. I grabbed my wallet and checked the cash amount. Good enough. I stuck it in my other back pocket and half-hopped half-skipped down my porch stairs. I was at Kaori's in fifteen minutes.

I saw Sakura pull up in her strawberry red Corvette ZR1. She hopped out of her car happily. I sighed and shut off my car, stepping out and locking it. "So, can we get this over with?"

Sakura grinned, her sea green eyes glowing with happiness, "Yeah! I'm so glad you came!"

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." Sakura nodded and we walked into the large dress store.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura had about fifteen different dresses hurled in my arms for me to try on. She pushed me into the dressing room and I played "fashion show", as she liked to call it, for her. Every single dress that I put on, I walked out and she shook her head no, "Not that one." She'd say.

I gave her all the dresses back, "I'm going to fins one on my own, 'kay? Then you can tell me your opinion." Sakura nodded vigorously as she found the original spots for the dresses. I skimmed through each dress rack, looking over each closely. I picked one out and swiftly walked to the dressing room without Sakura seeing my dress.

I slipped it on and walked out. Sakura's jaw dropped, "Mana! That's beautiful!" She gushed, "How did you find it?! It fits perfectly!"

I smiled and looked in the mirror. It was black, no glitter, no silky, shiny stuff. Just plain black. It went to the middle of my shin and up the right side, a slit ran up to my thigh. It was strapless and made my cleavage just that much more prominent. It formed to my body and showed my slim features.

"I just, found it."

"Well, can you look for one for me?! I've been looking but none are good." Sakura pouted.

I laughed lightly, "Sure. Just let me get this one off and I'll help you." I changed quickly and held the dress over my arm and carried it around. I went to a specific rack and held a dress out to Sakura that I had seen earlier. She blinked, staring at it. I kept my arm out, "Take it, Sakura."

She did as I said and walked to the dressing rooms and came out not much longer, "Mana, how does this look? I didn't look at myself yet."

I grinned, "It's great! Now look!"

She turned hesitantly to the mirror and gasped, "Mana... It's perfect! How did you know?!"

I smiled as she twirled in her new dress. It was cherry red, her favorite color. It hit just above her knee and ruffled slightly at the bottom. It was spaghetti strap and the neck line was straight, though she didn't have much chest, the dress made her go up almost a full size.

"I figured you'd like it."

She ran to me, hugging me, "Thank you, Mana! I owe you big time!"  
I laughed lightly and disentangled myself from her grip, "It's just a dress. No big deal."

"Not just a dress, the best dress ever made!" She gushed again.

"Sakura, calm yourself. Let's just go, I'm hungry." I said as my stomach, as if on cue, growled loudly.

Sakura smiled and nodded, running back into the room and coming back out, dress in hand. We paid for our things and sat at a diner. We sat, both eating sandwiches. We finished and tipped the waiter. Well, Sakura felt the need to leave five extra dollars for him because he was, how did she put it, "yumalicious".

I drove home and hung my dress in my closet. I showered and laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay. I have come to my decision! If you want the next chappie, REVIEW or I will not post it. I at least need ONE review. Good or bad. Please!! Thank you.**

Sakura: How come you're so good with dresses?

Me: Because I am.

Kiba: What's with you and suck-ish reasons?

Me: I don't need a reason.

Sai: I seemed kinda... Off.

Me: Yes. That's the point, Sai.

Sai: Okay...


	4. Insults and Preparations

**A/N: Okay. No one reviewed. I'm pissed. But, because I love you all, I'm going to update. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. Or there would be much Yaoi... Anyway! I own OC.**

**Chapter 4 – Insults and Preparations**

The next day started off, odd. Instead of waking up to my alarm, I woke to my cell going off, signaling a had a new text message. I sat up, grumbling to myself. I shut off my alarm clock so it wouldn't go off and opened my phone. I cursed at the bright light that my phone emitted in my dark room. My eyes focused onto the screen and I hit "read" on the keypad. A message appeared on my phone screen:

_Good morning Babe! Cant wait 4 2nite! Luv u! -Naruto_

I sighed, jeesh. Naruto, I don't love you like you think. I text back:

_Morning. Same here. See you at school._

Absolutely not, was I going to tell him I loved him back. I'm not going to lie just to make him happy. I got to school later and was greeted with Naruto at my locker, "Hey!"

He wrapped his arms around my form, "Hi, Naruto." I wriggled free of his grip and opened my locker, exchanging items. "Well, I'll see you in gym."

Naruto grinned his cocky boy grin and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Nah, I'm gonna walk you to class today."

"'Kay." Was all I said. Just let him have his fun for now, Mana. I told myself silently.

We got to Asuma-sensei's class and Naruto pecked my cheek, "See you later!"

I nodded, forcing a smile on my face, "Yeah." I walked into the class and got many weirded out looks. I ignored them and walked to my desk, now seated next to Sai's. He stared at me for a moment, "So, you're with Naruto now?"

I shrugged, "Well, not really, no."

"But you're going to prom with him." Another statement. Not question.

"How did you...?" I inquired.

"I was behind you when he asked you yesterday." He stated simply.

"Oh, okay."

"If you're not with him, why did he kiss you?" Was it just me, or did Sai tense up a little bit there?

I sighed, "It's complicated."

"It's not complicated. Either you are with him or not. Simple, really."

My eyes narrowed, "No, not simple. Agh, never mind. Here's the deal. Naruto likes me, a lot. I don't return the feelings. He's more a brother to me. But I'm going with him because he asked and I wasn't going to hurt him. And the kiss? I preferred he didn't do that, but whatever."

Sai nodded, "I see."

Asuma-sensei started the class with a new lecture and assignment that I finished in class. My next few classes passed without problems and then came gym. As soon as I was dressed and on the gym floor, Naruto was with me, his arm around my shoulders. I kept a smile stuck on my face until Gai-sensei called for the guys to practice soccer and the girls run track.

I jogged outside, pulling my hair up in a messy pony tail. I ran past all the girls. I started to pass the jogging-more-or-less-walking Ino and her group. Ino smirked snidely and stuck her foot out, trying to trip me. I jumped over her leg and smiled, "Nice try."

She glared at me, I only smiled to her. I stopped running when I was the last one on the track. I grabbed my black water bottle and heard Ino snicker, "Wow, I can't believe you're with Naruto. Girls, she has to be fucking him."

My eyebrow twitched and I turned to her, "Honey, that would be an improvement from your dog of a boyfriend, Kiba. He can't seem to keep his hands off of other girls."

Ino sneered, "Yeah right! Like he'd ever look at the likes of you, Hamasaki!"

I smiled, winking to her, "Love you, too, baka!"

I turned my back on her when she spoke again, "At least I'm not hanging out with a fag, like your friend, Sai."

I turned on my heel and glared at her, "Don't you even start talking shit about Sai. I'll knock that damn look off your face."

Ino shrugged, "I'm just saying. Bye, Mana." She turned and walked, more like twitched, away, flipping her hair.

I growled lowly and walked into the gym. Kiba had just kicked a soccer ball and it nailed me in my chest. I fell back onto my butt as Kiba hollered, "Well, that works, too! Yeah!"

Naruto's eyes got wide, "Mana!" He ran to my side, "Oh, god! Are you okay?!"

I coughed slightly, "Yeah, fine." I started to stand and Naruto turned to Kiba. I started to fall back when someone else caught me, I looked back, "Oh, uh, hey Sai." Sai stared blankly at me and helped me stand. I smiled, "Thanks."

Sai just flatly said, "You really should stop thanking me." And he walked away.

I frowned. Naruto turned back to me, "Agh, I hate that guy. Sorry, I wasn't close when he kicked it."

I raised my hand up, palm out, "No, don't worry about it. I'm fine..." I started coughing hoarsely. I tried clearing my throat but that did not get rid of it. I felt something hot in the back of my throat, my body racked with violent coughs. The liquid finally came, I spat blood into my hand, "Damn..."

Naruto stared at my hand, "Mana! That's not good!" No dip Sherlock.

The coughing finally simmered and I gained my voice back, "N-No... I'm fine. I'll just get water at lunch and I'll be fine, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded slightly, "Well, hurry and dress out then."

I nodded and changed coming back. Naruto was pacing outside the gym doors, "Naruto, you don't have to freak out. It was just blood."

Naruto eyed me, "Maybe you under-react. When you cough blood, you're not supposed to be calm about it."

I shrugged, "I guess it's happened so much, I'm used to it."

Naruto shook his head, draping his arm around my shoulders again, "Still."

We walked through the halls and we got to my locker. I threw my bag in and shut it gently, "'Kay. Done." Naruto grinned and nodded. Through the large amount of students in the cafeteria, I spotted Sai. I smiled slightly to him as he glanced up at me. As I smiled he stared for a moment before turning his gaze back to his note pad on the table, drawing.

I frowned slightly and sat next to Naruto. He had bought a water for me, though I told him not to. Naruto intertwined his fingers with mine under the table. I stared at the water bottle the whole duration of lunch. My attention was torn away when Sakura's voice entered my head, "Huh, Mana?"

I looked up, "Huh, Mana, what?"

Sakura said in an obviously tone, "I said, didn't you pick out the best dress yesterday!"

I blinked, "I guess. It's just a dress."

"But you look so cute in it! And you chose mine perfectly, too!" She gushed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What does yours look like, Mana?"

I started to speak when Sakura cut me off, "No! You'll see tonight Naruto! Don't tell him, Mana! It'll ruin the surprise!"

"'Kay. Whatever you say, Sakura." I tried to speak nicely but it came out a little more clipped but she shrugged it off and went into a full blown discussion about tonight. My eyes seemed to keep wandering to Sai. No matter when I looked, his head was turned to the table, drawing.

I sighed sadly as the bell rang. Naruto walked me to Kakashi-sensei's class and to art. I took my seat in art, sighing. I chose not to talk in that class, I was stressed. The class ended and Sai had not tried to speak a word to me. I threw my art folder in my locker angrily and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I started to walk quickly to my car when someone caught my arm, twirling me around, planting a kiss on my cheek, "Hey, where you going so fast?"

I blinked, registering that Naruto was in front of me, "Oh. Sorry. I just, uh, have a lot of stuff to do at home. I need to go."

Naruto frowned slightly but let me go and I practically ran to my car, starting it and speeding away down the road to my house. Tonight would be difficult. I knew that for sure.

**A Few Hours Later...**

I sat in my living room, channel surfing. I had a spoon and a peanut butter container next to me. I licked the peanut butter-covered spoon, staring blankly at the television pictures that flashed every few seconds. My front door swung open and shut quickly, I jumped, "Hello?!"

A blur of pink ran into my living room, holding a large, white object on a hangar, "Mana! There you are! We gotta- Ew... What are you eating?" She grimaced at the spoon, hanging from my mouth.

I blinked, "Peanut butter, what else?" Well, that was what I had meant to say, but it came out more like, "Phnuf bluffer, waf elf?" I took the spoon, shoving it into the peanut butter container, "Yeah, yeah. Peanut butter. But, what the hell are you doing here?! Bursting into my house like that isn't cool."

Sakura shrugged, "Oh, well. We have to be at school in an hour! And we need to get ready."

"Actually, I planned on procrastinating and coming when there was like, ten minutes left of prom."

Sakura gaped at me, "Mana! But Naruto will be hurt. I thought we talked about this already."

I sighed, standing up, "Yeah, Sakura. I know, but, I don't like him and he's getting too involved with this. Sure I love him, but like a brother. I never thought of him as a boyfriend. Naruto's not the one I want to be in a relationship with."

"Then who do you want to be in a relationship with, Mana?" She shot back.

"Never mind." I looked to the side, shaking myself mentally, "Let's just... Get ready, 'kay?"

Sakura's mood immediately lightened and she almost sprinted to my room, "Yay! Come on!" I sighed, reluctantly following her to my hair, make up, and dress doom that awaited me.

**One Hour Later**

"See! You look so pretty! I'm so excited!" Sakura cooed.

**A/N: Review, review, REVIEW!!! … please ...**

Sakura: Do you actually look pretty?

Me: I dunno. You'll have to wait till the next chapter!

Naruto: Yeah, Sakura!

Sakura: Shut up, Naruto.

Me: Both of you, stop. Now.

Naruto: Okay!

Sakura: Fine.


	5. Disaster Strikes In Blonde

**A/N: Okay.. A HUGE arigato to a few people! I love you all!**

**Reviews: Amaya Nakamura & Shuuno**

**Faves: Amaya Nakamura & BONED**

**Alerts: Amaya Nakamura, BONED, & Shuuno**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC characters.**

**Chapter 5 – Disaster Strikes In Blonde**

"See! You look so pretty! I'm so excited!" Sakura cooed.

I grumbled to myself quietly, looking in the mirror. Okay, maybe I did look pretty cute. But I didn't like thinking of myself that way either. My hair was curled in multiple little loops that framed my face and hung right above my shoulder. I had black eyeliner that framed my eyes in a thin line with a slightly purple-tinted eye shadow. I swiped on some chap stick so Sakura wouldn't attack me with lipstick. My black pumps clicked as I walked on any hard flooring. I wore a black choker with an amethyst stone hanging from the middle.

Sakura wore her red dress and had a small red, leather purse hanging from her right elbow. She had half of her pink hair ion a messy bun with two red plastic sticks poked through her hair. She wore ruby red lipstick and had a very thin line of black eyeliner with pink eye shadow. Sakura wore a long, silver chain necklace with a diamond studded heart hanging just above her breasts. Sakura also had red pumps similar to mine in style, varying in color.

Sakura grinned widely, "You ready to go?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, I guess. I'll take my car. You just follow me, 'kay?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. We're taking my car." She eyed me slightly, "I don't think you'll be taking your car home anyway."

My face turned a light shade of pink, "What?! You think I'm going home with Naruto or something?!"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno. But I have a feeling he'll want to drive you home to, you know." She raised an eyebrow slightly.

My eyes narrowed, "Oh, don't start."

Sakura smiled, "Well, you never know, Mana."

I rolled my eyes, starting out the door, "Let's just go. We're gonna be late." Sakura nodded vigorously and half-ran half-walked to her little Corvette. She drove carefully down the winding roads to the school. We started into the building when a blur of black nearly tackled me, pulling me into a tight, bear hug.

The culprit pulled away, grinning, "You look hot!" Naruto said. He wore a black suit with an orange tie. Of course, he had to add his orange touch to everything.

I laughed sheepishly, "Thanks... Sakura helped."

Sakura put up her hand, palm out, "No, no. All you, Mana." She smiled, "I'm just gonna, uh, go inside now." She winked at me and walked into the gymnasium quickly.

I glared after her and turned my attention to Naruto when he took my hand in his, "Should we go in now?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Sure." Naruto walked me into the gymnasium that was flashing bright neon color and music playing from large speakers at the front of the room. There were a few long tables with various food and drinks spread on them. People were dancing and mingling around the room. There were long, flowing dresses along with short ones of all colors. The guys wore everything from black tuxes to red to white and other odd colors.

Naruto pulled me to a more dense populated area and found our little group of friends, "Found her!" He told everyone.

I waved slightly. Lee's jaw dropped, "Mana?!" I nodded. "You... That's... Dress!" He pointed to my clothing.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I raised an eyebrow.

Lee opened his mouth, stammering, trying to find the words. Shikamaru saved him, "I think Lee means, we didn't exactly recognize you at first glance because of your dress. It's not usual to see you in a dress. That's all."

I blinked, "Oh, well, thanks, I think." I stood, I tried to cross my arms but was defeated in doing so because Naruto wouldn't let my hand go. I shifted my weight and looked around the gym. They had done a good job in changing it for tonight. My eyes searched the crowds and found a person alone. Sai, of course. He wore an all black suit with a black tie. He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes met mine for a moment. He blinked once then averted his gaze, staring at nothing instead of me. My eyes saddened.

But, why did I care so much as to whether he was interested in me or not? I didn't really care if anyone liked me... Right?

"...you hear me?" Naruto's voice pulled my attention back.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out. What was that?" I asked.

"I said, do you want to go dance?" Naruto repeated himself.

I blinked, "Uh, sure." Naruto smiled and gave a small wave to our friends, dragging me away to another area. As if on cue, a slow rhythm song came on and Naruto blushed slightly. We stood with some space between our torsos, Naruto's hand intertwined with mine and his other went against my waist while mine laid gently on his shoulder.

We swayed together, I wasn't fully there the whole time. Luckily, Naruto had been content with just looking at me. The song ended within three minutes and we parted. Naruto smiled, "That was nice, huh?"

I smiled slightly, "Yeah..."

"So, you showed, huh? And with that _thing_ too?" Sneered a voice behind me. I sighed, rolling my eyes and turned 180 degrees to face a grimacing Ino, hanging on a smirking Kiba.

"Ino, will you just fuck off for tonight?" I spoke calmly.

She flipped her blonde hair, "Nah, I think I'd like to stay and tell your little boy toy the truth."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Yamanaka?" I glared.

"Oh, so he hasn't figured it out yet." Ino laughed, but sounded more like a witches cackle to my ears. "Well, Mana has her own preferences in guys." She directed towards Naruto.

Naruto took my hand again, "Yeah, and? She's with me, so what?"

Kiba chuckled, "You are a real dumb ass, Uzumaki."

Naruto started to glare at him, opening his mouth to speak. I took my hand from his, stretching my arm across his chest, "No. Don't get involved, Naruto." I turned my attention to Kiba, "Like I said. Fuck. Off. Now."

Ino cackled again, "He really doesn't know, does he? Well, I'll inform you, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Mana doesn't even like you. But she loves the new kid, Sai." She smiled.

I took a step towards Ino, "I swear I'll rip your pretty little fucking face off if you don't shut the hell up."

Naruto shook his head, "That's not true! Why would she have agreed to come here with me if she didn't even like me, huh?!"

Ino's smiled dropped, looking almost innocent, "Oh? You really don't know. Well, I, and I do apologize for this, I had said a few mean things about you and Sai. And, Mana, here, only stood up for Sai. And the way she did, it seemed like she liked him very, very much."

I took another step, "You bitch." Naruto blinked, looking at me then walking towards the exit door that lead to the parking lot. I looked at Ino and Kiba, "Do you get some sick, twisted joy from this?!"

Ino shrugged, smiling, "I dunno. Maybe."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Naruto!" I jogged to catch up with him. "Please, wait!"

I followed him to the middle of the parking lot and he turned on his heel, "What?!"  
I flinched slightly, "Please, don't be mad at me. I... I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?!" He shouted, "Sorry for what?! Making me look like a fool and making me think you might have maybe liked me like I did you?! Well, news flash, Mana, you can't apologize for that!"

My voice lowered, "Naruto, I just didn't want to-"

"What?!"

I sighed, "Okay, the truth. No, I don't like you like you like me. You're like a brother! But just because I didn't exactly stick up for you, she didn't even insult you! She called Sai a gay fag! And first of all, he's new, and that's not okay with me to pick on the new kid! That's why, Naruto! There's your damn truth!"

Naruto shook his head, almost smiling, he scoffed, "Either way. It seems you like that kid, Sai better. Go. Go hang with your new buddy. Don't try to come back to me, because I won't accept you back. You hurt me, and you won't do it again."

I felt tears start to well in my eyes, "N-Naruto..." My voice cracked.

"No, save it. I'm done." He walked to his bright orange, Ford Focus RS. He started it quickly and drove, his tires squealing in his hast.

I brought my hand up to my face, wiping away the currently flowing tears. I turned and walked to the side of the building, where it was pitch black, and sat against the brick building. I pulled my heels off, setting them next to me and pulling my knees to my chest, burying my face into my knees. I cried continuously.

I didn't notice anyone had sat beside me until they moved a piece of my fallen hair behind my ear gently. I blinked away tears, looking up, "Hn...?" Sai sat beside me, smiling comfortingly.

"It's alright, Mana." He said sympathetically.

I scoffed lightly, "Yeah, right. I hurt him... He'll never talk to me again. He was my best friend..."

Sai's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry. Would you like to go home?"

"I... Didn't bring my car." I started to stand, using the wall to support my weight. "I can ask Sakura, I guess... But I don't really want to pull her away from our, I mean, her friends." I said, more to myself.

Sai took my hand in his, grabbing my shoes for me, "I'll take you home."

"Oh, I don't want to become a burden-"  
"You're not, Mana. I actually want to. If you don't mind." Sai smiled gently.

I nodded, smiling, "Yes, thank you, Sai." Sai led me to his car and started towards my house. It was silent for a while.

Sai broke it first, "Mana...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...ask you something?" Sai inquired.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not."

Sai thought for a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Do you... Would... Hm... I'm going to put this bluntly. Do you like me, the way Ino had spoke?"

**A/N: Ooh! What's Mana gonna say?! Review and find out!!**

Sai: Making people wait isn't nice.

Me: So? You're not nice either. You call Naruto dickless and Sakura ugly... Though the second can be true sometimes...

Sakura: What?!!

Me: -smiles- Nothing.

Naruto: How did you know about Sai calling me that?!!

Me: Who doesn't?

Naruto: … True.


	6. Confessions and Loss Of Hope

**A/N: Okay. I thank you all for reviews. I understand that a lot of this story is rough in details... I am sorry for that, but I hope you like it anyway. So, yeah. Thank you for at least reading this far!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own OC characters. Nothing else.**

**Chapter 6 – Confessions and Loss Of Hope**

"Do you like me, the way Ino had spoke?"

I blinked, "Well, Sai. To tell you the truth, since I can't really lose anything else with the truth. Yes, I do. And I'm sorry if it bothers you. If you want, we can ask Kuronai to change our partners so you don't have to be with-"

"Mana. You talk too much." Sai smiled, cutting me off. "And no, I do not want to change partners. I would much rather stay with you."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you..." We pulled into my driveway and Sai was at my door within seconds, opening my door and helping me out. He helped me inside, though I refused that I needed the help, he insisted. My mind had been somewhere else when I tripped over a small pile of clothes I had meant to wash, but never got to it. I was going to face plant until a pair of arms caught me, "Damn." I smiled to Sai as he helped me get my composure back, "Thanks, again."

I noticed that Sai and I were very close, he still had a hold on my arms, smiling, "You really need to stop thanking me."

I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped my a pair of lips against my own. My eyes widened for a second before closing dreamily and wrapping my arms around Sai's neck, deepening the kiss. He arms moved to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

After a few moments, we separated. Sai stared at me, blushing, "I'm sorry if that wasn't right..."

I smiled hugging him tightly, "No. That was perfect. Thank- Never mind." I raised up on my tiptoes, pecking his lips once more.

Sai blushed slightly, nodding. "Well, I, uh, must be going." I frowned slightly, nodding. "I will see you Monday, alright?"

I nodded once more, "Yeah, see you then."

Sai sighed, "Are you busy tomorrow?" I shook my head. "What if I came over for a while? I'm not busy either."

My face lifted into a smile, "That would be wonderful, Sai. Just come by anytime."

Sai nodded, kissing me one more time, "I look forward to seeing you." I nodded in agreement and he walked out my front door, shutting it quietly. I heard his car drive down the road.

I must have looked like a moron, I was grinning crazily as I stripped out of my dress and showered. I laid in bed for a while. Almost instantly when I got comfortable, a wave of depression hit me, hard. Everything bad swam into my head. Naruto was gone. Chances were, no one else would be friends with me because of what happened with Naruto. Ino got her fulfillment in destroying my life. I will never be able to speak with any of my ex-friends again.

Basically, in simple words, my life sucked. Epically.

On the bright side? Sai liked me.

But was one person more important than the rest of my life going down the drain? Maybe. It depends, I guess.

**Monday**

I pulled into the parking lot of the school. Today would be hell. That, I knew for sure. My first few classes passed fine. Then came gym. I was the first to arrive in class and the first on the gym floor. I sat against a wall, looking at the now-arriving students. I caught sight of Naruto and he just scoffed, rolling his eyes, throwing himself in a conversation with some other student. I looked to the floor until Gai-sensei came in, "Everyone is playing soccer today! Boys and girls mixed teams!"

Everyone scattered, gathering their teams. I ended up on the opposite team from Naruto. I was goalie for my team, and Kiba, his group, along with Ino and hers, were on Naruto's team as well. Sai, of course, chose my team. Gai-sensei blew the whistle, signaling everyone to start.

Kiba was the first across the line, kicking the ball between himself and Sasuke. Kiba got it again and kicked it roughly, hurling towards me. The ball hit me in the stomach, throwing me backwards into the white net, "Yeah! Goal!" Kiba cheered.

I stood, untangling myself from the net. I threw the soccer ball back into the game. It just so happened that when I threw it, it ricocheted off Kiba's head before hitting the ground. He turned to glare at me, I stared at him blankly.

The rest of the game went almost the same. The team got it to our side and someone nailed me somewhere. Whether it be my stomach, arms, shoulders, legs, whatever they could hit, they hit it. Class ended and I headed to my locker. I walked into the cafeteria, I glanced at the table I used to sit at. Sakura now sat in my usual seat next to Naruto and Shikamaru. The whole table was consumed in conversation, they only stopped to glance at me smugly before returning.

I sat across from Sai silently as I watched his pencil sketch across the paper. Lunch ended and my next classes slipped by, me being completely disconnected from reality. Then the last bell rang. School was over for the day. I put my things into my locker and walked to the parking lot, locating my vehicle. I glanced to the other side of the lot and spotted Naruto and the rest of the group hanging by his car. Sai had already left for the day. I heard footsteps behind me then a voice, "Hey, Hamasaki!"

I turned, "Yes?" I answered Kiba and his little posse behind him, as always.

"That little move in P.E. wasn't cool. You thought you'd get away with nailing me in the head?" Kiba grimaced.

I shrugged slightly, "Well, sorry. I didn't mean to." I said honestly. I really hadn't meant to do that. He was only in the way.

Kiba turned his head slightly, as if looking at Neji and Sasuke then in a flash, his fist connected with my jaw with a loud crack. I fell back onto the concrete. I dropped all my things and they scattered across the pavement. I blinked slightly looking off to the side, unmoving.

Kiba scoffed, "I guess your little run-in with your little boy toy made you weak, Hamasaki. Pathetic, really. Come on guys."

Kiba turned away with Neji and Sasuke close behind. I sat for another second before standing and collecting my things, throwing them roughly into my car and driving away, avoiding anyone else.

**The Next Day**

I entered my first class and sat next to Sai. He immediately looked at my face, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Just leave it. It'll heal."

Sai dropped it, catching that I wasn't going to talk. Everything passed in a blur. Then gym, dodge ball. Again. Mixed teams. Everyone against me. I got nailed several games. Lunch, sitting across from Sai, watching his drawings in silence. After school, Kiba got more brutal with his hits. I sat on the ground, waiting. When he left, I did the same.

Everything passed as blurs. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

**A/N: Okay, after this, there is one more chapter. So, please review. Arigato!!**

Kiba: I'm still mean. Why?!

Me: I said, because I said so! And I didn't want Sasuke to be the pack leader person, he usually always is anyway. Mr. Duck-Butt Hair isn't pack leader in this story.

Sasuke: Did you just say duck-butt?

Me: -nods- Hai, hai I did. You have duck-butt hair.

Sasuke: Okay then.

Naruto: HA HA!!! DUCK-BUTT!

Me: Shut up, baka.

Naruto: Hey!

Me: Love you!!


	7. Short Extent of Life

**A/N: Okay! Last chapter! Thank you to all who favorited and alerted! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be Yaoi paradise so, seeing as it's NOT Yaoi paradise, I do not own Naruto. Only OC peoples.**

**Chapter 7 – Short Extent of Life**

**Three Weeks Later**

"Mana Hamasaki to the office, please." Tsunade-sama called over the intercom during gym class. I headed to the office and sat across from Tsunade-sama. She had her hands folded with her chin resting on them, "Mana. What's been going on? I haven't seen you in here in weeks."

I shrugged, slumping in my chair, staring at my hands, "Maybe I just don't want to get in trouble anymore. I figured you'd be happy about that."

Tsunade-sama sighed angrily, "That's not it. You're not even Mana anymore. I don't know who you are anymore. You don't even hold your own anymore. You come to school everyday with new bruises and cuts."

I shrugged again, "Like I said, I'm not getting in trouble anymore. Can I go now? I have class, you know."  
Tsunade-sama narrowed her eyes, "Fine. Go."

I swiftly walked out of her office and back to the gym. Sai neared me, "What was that about?"

I shook my head, "She's upset because I'm not getting into fights anymore. Well, at least, not starting them..."

Sai nodded sadly. He had tried to get me to stand up for myself again, but to no prevail. And I refused for him to help me himself. I had told him that Kiba would get tired of it and just quit on his own. But with only two weeks of school left until everyone was off to start their own lives, I highly doubted that would happen, but I kept that detail to myself.

Lunch was the same as ever. No big surprise there. But after school, that was what was different. Bad different. I walked out, seeing Naruto standing alone by his car today. He glanced up at me then back down. No shock there. Kiba came up to me again. Usually he just decked me once and left. Instead, Neji and Sasuke grabbed my arms, pinning me to the side of my car so I couldn't move, "What the hell?!" I shouted.

Kiba had a sinister glare set on his face, "We're trying something different today. It's called, see how many time we can hit Mana before she dies."

My eyes widened, "Wh-What...? What have I done to you?!"

"Well, considering it's my last day at this school and in this town, I'm going to leave an impact. And that impact is killing you."

I shook my head, tears formed in my eyes, "Why..." I thought for a moment before looking at Kiba again calmly, my voice was clear and strong, "Fine. Go ahead and kill me. If that's what you will leave behind here, then be it."

Kiba smirked, "Good. You're cooperating."

He landed the first hit in my ribs, I felt and heard one snap. I gritted my teeth. No point in fighting back. I was hit with several knees and fists. Bones cracked, blood trickled from my mouth and newly made wounds. I was growing close to unconsciousness. I felt it. My eyes were shut tightly, tears flowed down my cheeks.

I heard a loud crack, but it wasn't made from me. Then another crack, and another. I fell to the ground against my car. I whimpered quietly as someone touched my face. I opened my eyes slightly, focusing on who was there. I was met with a frowning face and bright, blonde hair, "Why?" Was all he said to me.

My bottom lip quivered slightly, I bit it, keeping from crying, "Because, Naruto. I had no need to continue when I had almost nothing. I lost my brother and best friend."

Naruto looked over me, "You can't keep doing this. You almost died, Mana."

"So?" I retaliated, "Why would you care?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Mana. I may have been angry with you. But I never actually stopped caring. I never knew you were being hurt like this by Kiba. I only saw it the first day and I thought it stopped from then on."

I looked off to the side, "The magic of concealer."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm getting you to the- Mana?!" He started shaking me as my eyes started to close heavily. "Stay awake, Mana!" He started to snap his fingers.

I fell into the deep, black depths of unconsciousness.

**Some Hours Later**

My eyes opened slowly, "Damn it..." I mumbled.

Someone's voice entered my head, "Mana...? Are you awake?"

"Sai...?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. Naruto called me and told me you were here." Sai spoke gently, caressing my face. "How are you?"

I tried to move slightly, and looked at myself. My right arm was in a cast. And I guess they had repaired some ribs. "Pretty good, I guess. Sore, but I can move." I sat up slightly, hanging my feet over the edge of the bed.

Sai nodded, "Good. Naruto was up all night with you. He missed school today to stay. I was told about you from Tsunade-sama."

I blinked, "Naruto was...?" Sai nodded. "I can't believe it..." I smiled slightly. "Thank you for telling me." Sai smiled, kissing me.

"I'm just happy you're okay." He headed for the door, "I'll tell Naruto you're awake."

I nodded as he shut my door. Naruto came in about a minute later, "Mana...?"

I smiled, "It's okay, Naruto. I'm alright."

Naruto entered my room completely, smiling when he saw me, "Good." He sat on the bed beside me, his smile falling and turned into more of a straight-line used when thinking. "You know, I really do care about you, Mana."

I nodded slightly, "Yeah..."

"Why would you have let Kiba do that? What if he had killed you like he wanted to? What about Sai? And me?"

My gaze saddened, "I... I didn't exactly think about everything else. I just... I'm sorry..." A tear escaped my right eye and Naruto brought his hand up, wiping it away gently.

"Don't cry. Please. I don't like seeing that." Naruto smiled gently.

I laughed lightly, "Sorry..."

We sat in silence for a moment when a nurse with short dirt brown hair with milk chocolate eyes walked in, "Mana Hamasaki?" I looked up at her. "Yes, you can be discharged now."

I smiled, "Thank you." She walked out, closing the door with a click. I sighed, "Guess I should get ready to go now."

Naruto nodded, "I'll go so you can change. Okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah... That will work, thanks." Naruto exited my room quietly. I sighed sadly, "What has my life come to...?" I asked myself aloud. I changed as best as I could and exited my hospital room. Naruto and Sai were sitting in the waiting room. I smiled slightly, walking towards them, "You guys ready to leave?"

They both looked up, Naruto smiled and Sai blinked. Naruto spoke, "Yeah." He looked between Sai and me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow actually. I'm going to go home for the night."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay." I gave Naruto a quick hug before he left the hospital through the automatic sliding glass doors. I looked at Sai, "Can you drive me home? My car was at the school."

Sai smiled slightly, standing up, "Sure. I'd be happy to." I smiled, wrapping my good arm across his waist.

**Five Years Later**

My cell phone rang from my pocket, I pulled it out, flipping it open, "Hello?"

"Hey!"

I grinned, "Naruto! How are you? It's been a couple weeks since I talked to you last." I shifted the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Oh, I just got back from Iwagakure with Sakura. Since there were some great spots that had natural hot springs, we decided to go there for our vacation." Naruto gushed.

"Well, good." A small voice called from another room. "Oh, sorry, Naruto. I'm being bellowed for."

Naruto chuckled on the other end, "Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye." I said happily, putting the phone back into my pocket.

Here's the deal. Naruto and Sakura got married two years out of high school. They are still together and happy. As for Sai and me? Well-

"Mommy! Aya is being mean to me again!" Hollered Akimi, who was bounding into the kitchen, squealing.

Aya ran into the kitchen soon after, "Nuh-uh! Akimi is lying!" Aya's short, black hair that resembled Sai's fell into his blue eyes.

Akimi stuck her tongue out at Aya, her long, black hair fell to her waist. She narrowed her onyx eyes, "I'm not lying!"

Aya and Akimi are twins. They are four years old. Almost a year out of high school, Sai and I got married and had children. Well, twins. When they were born, I named Akimi, meaning autumn fruit. And Sai named Aya, meaning design or paint.

"Okay, okay. Someone explain what happened." I spoke. Both started to talk at once, I raised my hand, "One at a time."

Akimi started first, "Well, I was reading and Aya got crayon on my book, see!" She held up her small book and a small dot of purple was smudged on the corner.

Aya started up next, "But I said sorry! And then Akimi did this to my drawing!" He held out a piece of paper that seemed as if a picture was being started but was interrupted in mid-stroke and scribbled over with red crayon.

I nodded, "Alright. Now that I have heard both stories, Aya, be more careful with drawing utensils. Akimi, don't mess up your brother's drawings. Everyone happy?" They both nodded slightly. I smiled, kissing both of their foreheads. "Okay then. You guys go play."

They ran up to their shared room together. I heard the front door open then close again, I smiled gently. My stomach had butterflies in it. Even though I've been with Sai for some years now, it's still such a funny feeling to know that the same guy that had just been the new kid during the last year of high school and no one knew him, was my husband, my love. I had stood up for him, fought for him, almost died for him.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, turning me around and lips meeting with my own. I smiled into the welcoming kiss, "Hey, babe." I said after parting.

Sai smiled his genuine, loving smile that I could never get enough of, "How was your day?"

I laughed lightly, "Kids bickering. Again."

Sai nodded, "As usual."

Sai and I shared a laugh. I cooked dinner for the night and called the children down. After dinner, we all sat down in the main room, watching television together. We laughed, we cried. We were a family. And a family we will forever be.

**A/N: Well, the story is over. A happy ending would be best, I thought. But, either way, please review!**

Sai: Hm... Not bad.

Naruto: Yeah. I like it.

Sakura: Eh, did I have to be with Naruto?

Me: Really? And HAI. You did, Sakura.

Kiba: Did I die or something?

Me: No, you went to space, or something. You know, I'm not even quite sure... Oh well. You just disappeared.

Kiba: Oh, I feel loved.

Me: You should! But, I love Sai, not you. Gomen.

Sai: -smiles genuinely- Really?

Me: Hai! You're a smexi beast!

Sai: Cool.


End file.
